Unable
by HG Storm
Summary: My first fic:CLICHE! Hermione is going to take a shower, but is stopped by something that causes many mysteries for her. HrG, femmeslash, smutty. R&R, no flames!


A/N: I really hope I don't have flames...I know this is unoriginal, but I am trying for my first femmeslash!

Actually, my first ever fic, period.

Warnings: Femmeslash, lots of sex, and language. Don't like, don't read!

Rating: M. And not just in case.

----------------------

**Unable**

It's not like I _enjoyed_ it, or anything. I was just...unable to move from the extremely hot scene.

Oh, boy, if my parents saw what I was doing...They would be so shocked to see what their goody goody two shoes daughter was doing.

I was watching Ginny Weasley masturbate.

Ok, so it was incredibly _wrong_ to watch your best friend like that. But if you're a hormonal teenage girl, anything like that can be mesmerizing, and you can instantly forget who it is that's doing it.

I had been walking into the Gryffindor girls' showers, humming a dance tune merrily to myself, when I heard the first moan. I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't realize someone was in here.

"Oooh...," came the voice, and that's when I recognized who it was. I almost spoke up, "Ginny?" but decided against it. Why, you ask? Well, I think that would be self explanatory as the words were taken right out of my mouth.

The door of the shower was pushed open, apparently as Ginny leaned against it, with one hand tweaking her light pink nipples, while the other hand ran down her flat stomach. I felt my own nipples harden. I never knew Ginny did this kind of thing...

I felt my mouth go dry as I focused on her body. Oh, her body; the luscious, creamy skin of her body was so perfect. Her figure was glistening; who knew whether she was wet from the shower or from sweating as she anticipated fucking herself. Her breasts were round and and full, spilling out of the grasp of her hands. She wasn't too skinny, she wasn't too fat; she was a healthy, gorgeous sixteen year old witch.

I had been lesbian for a while. Ever since I had broken up with Ron, I wondered why. The fire and intensity from his kisses had been lost; I began to question myself. When I saw Lavender Brown without her shirt on in the dorm, I realized it. I had been itching to throw the girl onto her bed and kiss her. That's when I knew it. I wasn't like most normal girls.

I snapped back to the scene before me with a start when I heard another noise. Ginny was stroking both her breasts, apparently building up to something. Her eyes were closed, but I could see that she was enjoying it without the experession of those big hazel eyes. She ran her hands slowly down her shapely body and cupped her lower region, massaging slowly.

My eyes widened. I felt a need deep inside me, a fire burning down there. I felt my knickers growing damp. I resisted the urge to reach a hand down my school skirt and relieve the pressure.

Ginny moved her hand down farther and I could see that she was rubbing herself, gently at first, but increasingly harder. She leaned against the sink, giving me a clearer view of her pussy. I wanted to shove my tongue up her right then and there as she leaned sexily against the porcelain basin.

That's when it started to make me even more turned on. She inserted a finger into her opening and found the bundle of nerves that was her clit. She pinched it and moaned. "Oooh..."

I fought back a moan as I realized that my hand had moved down my cotton knickers to my own pussy and I was starting to push a finger into my slick opening. I apparently wasn't going to waste time with the other pleasurable details.

I mirrored Ginny's movements. I couldn't hold it in any longer. As she began to finger fuck herself, pumping her slender fingers in and out, I did the same. She pushed another two fingers into herself, moaning loudly as she stretched her tight opening far enough to accommodate three fingers.

"Oh, Gods, yes, fuck me, H-," but she was cut off by a whimper. I assumed she was going to say Harry, and needless to say I was disappointed.

I bit back another moan as I found my clit, squeezing it and moaning as I took off my shirt and bra to rub my own breasts.

I shouldn't have been doing this, not in the bathroom where anyone could walk in. Even worse, Ginny could open her eyes and see me.

Ginny began to pant and moan louder, pumping her fingers in and out at a quickening pace, bucking her hips against her thrusts. She grasped her own ass and squeezed it as she came, screaming something incomprehensible as she threw her head back. Her breath came out in short whimpers as she removed her fingers. Her red hair hung damp and wild around her face.

I came shortly after, thrusting my hips as I uncontrollably pushed fingers into myself, now standing in only my knickers. I groaned and then opened my eyes.

I hadn't realized, until after I had come back to my senses, that Ginny had murmured a name.

"_Hermione."_

I exited the shower room quickly, despite the fact that now was the time that I really needed the shower.

-----------------

A/N: How was it? Bad? Good? Ok? Please review, but don't flame. Yes, there will be a plot. I was going for smut for the first chapter, however. Constructive criticism accepted.

-HGS


End file.
